thevampirediariesfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Rosannah Lee
Name: Rosannah Lee Nickname: Rosie Nationality: English, but my parents brought me over to Mystic Falls Lives: In an apartment block, the same one as Mr. Saltzman in Mystic Falls Age: 18 Species: Human Personality: Intellegent, honest, cold (which tends to get her into fights by accident) caring once you get to know her Appearance: Brunette, icy blue eyes, very pale (almost white), tends to wear dark make-up and wears dark clothing, but always a black leather jacket and black high heeled boots Medical conditions: Hypoglycemia, that thing where you have to have sugar or you die...kinda sucks, I know, but if I keep syrup, sherbert or lolipops around, I'm fine Theme tune: [No Scared] - One Ok Rock Catchphrase: And I'm supposed to care? History Back when I was seven, my Dad died because of cancer. Yeah, life sucks like that, and my Mum was devastated. She got into self-harm, and when I learnt what that was in school when I was ten, I tried to stop her from doing it, but when she kept going, I went to the council. She got help, but I was 'temperaroly' taken into care. I used to be a nice kid, but that screwed everything up. Because I was a bit of a tomboy, everyone would call me lesbien, so I got quite stressed. One day, it got a bit out of hand when a bunch of dude's tried to beat me up, but I took them easy. Again, tomboy, and I beat the fact that I'm straight into their heads. I didn't hurt them too bad, a few bruises and one kinda had a broken arm, but that's it. Anyhow, when I was fourteen, on my first date, I developed and found out I had Hypoglycemia when I passed out and almost died. I got dumped, because of the passing out thing, but he was a b*stard anyway. At that point, a nice old lady called Sheela Bennett took me in, which was nice. She was a witch, which people didn't believe, but that's really true. She could make things float, change the weather and stuff witchy like that. Oh, and I went to school with her Granddaughter, Bonnie Bennett (a year below me), who will be a witch when she's older, although that really isn't what many people aspire to be. Sheela said that witches are one of two supernatural beings. Yeah, there were witches, but there were werewolves as well, but not many. I did get into fights, and won all of them, but I didn't start any of them. I suppose it's the accent, coldness and general bad mood swings that get cocky jocks to pay attention for me. I did get good grades though, so that's okay. I stayed with her until now, when I bought a flat, because I didn't want to be an annoyance to Sheela, she's done so much for me, when nobody else would. And right now, I'm about to start my Senior year in High School. Can't wait, but the revising is going to be hellish. Author's note: This is the story she's in I'm Not Scared of You - Kiyori :) Category:Character Category:Human